Picture Proof
by FlowerProngs
Summary: Lily POV, mostly. James has loved Lily for years. We all know that..But when they agree to be JUST FRIENDS, will he last? How can you live in a Heads Dorm together, and NOT stay in love, especially when that girl you're in love with just so happens to be Lily Evans, the girl who drives you up a wall? Will Lily realize what she's been feeling since she was thirteen?
1. Memory Lane

Chapter 1- Memory Lane

The day my life changed was the day I met Severus Snape. That was the day I became his best friend. I knew nothing then. Didn't know anything about who I was, only that I was different from my beloved sister, Petunia. I was only 11; what else would I do except embrace my differences? That's exactly what I did. Let's take a trip down memory lane, shall we?

In my first year at Hogwarts, I felt completely alone. I was a nerd, as I was continuously told. I was Muggleborn, which made me even more different. Tuney hated me; Severus was in the Slytherin house, while I was in Gryffindor. I became close friends with Hestia Jones and Alice Prewitt. But I didn't become friends with them until after Christmas.

The first night at school, a boy, named James Potter, asked me out. I thought he was just making fun of me. He didn't even know my name! I knew from that moment on, he was my new arch enemy. Although, I gotta admit, he _is_ pretty cute…

My second, third, and fourth years were alright. I spent my summers outside with Sev. Petunia still hated my guts. Mum told me it was because she was jealous. I couldn't believe it. Why would Tuney be jealous of _me?_

When I got to my fifth year, I hated Potter more than ever. Especially after the episode with Sev. You all know about that, though, right? If not…Whatever. It doesn't really matter. After that day, Severus and I were no longer best friends. Hestia and I had been growing closer. She's my best friend now; Alice a close second. Oh! And, of course, I aced my O.W.L.s. How could I not have?I was completely surprised—"Lily, how _could _you have been? You're bloody brilliant!" "Shut _up,_ Hest! I'm _trying _to tell my life story, here!" "Sorry…"—to find out that I was selected to be a Gryffindor Prefect, along with Remus Lupin, Potter's fellow Marauder. He's the smart one, though. Don't worry, Dumbledore's not _that_ insane to make someone like Potter a Prefect!

My sixth year was basically the same as all the others. Hest came over for the last half of the summer. Nothing major went on, though. Just some rivalry between me and the Marauders, along with me and Severus. I am now fully licensed to aparate. Oh and I once again aced my exams. I think I want to become an Auror…

Ah, seventh year. I'm now 17, and a legal adult in the wizarding world. I am going back to Hogwarts in two days time, and have been informed that I am the new Head Girl! I wonder who is Head Boy…I think this is a good place to stop…


	2. The Head Boy

Chapter 2- The Head Boy

Hestia has been here at my house for the past week. We are now leaving for the Hogwarts Express, where we will hopefully meet up with Alice and her boyfriend, Frank Longbottom, before we get settled on the train. Personally, I think it's a pain in the bum to try and find people when the train is moving.

We said our good-byes to my parents, and climbed aboard the train.

"Hest! Lily!" I heard a voice call. Hestia and I turned around to see a stream of pale skin and black hair flying at us. We were almost knocked to the floor by our other friend, Alice.

"Hey Alice!" I laughed, hugging her.

"A bit happy to see us?" Hestia joked.

Alice shrugged.

"Nah, I just was lonely. I've been here for about ten minutes. Dead bored," She complained. "Anyone see Frank?"

Hestia and I shook our heads.

"We just got here," Hestia said.

Alice frowned.

"He's usually here really early…"

"Sorry, I dunno, Alice. But I do know that if we don't get on the train quick, we'll be left here." I said sympathetically.

My friends followed me to a compartment, hopefully as far away from the Marauders as possible. Last thing I wanted was to see Potter's ugly face to ruin my good mood.

As soon as we sat down—Hestia and I on one seat, and Alice alone on the other across from us—the compartment door opened. Alice jumped up when she saw who it was.

"Frank!" She yelled.

Alice's boyfriend hugged her.

"Hey, sorry I wasn't there early. Just got here…Almost missed the train!" He exclaimed.

Alice giggled and pulled him down next to her on the compartment seat.

Suddenly, I remembered something in my Hogwarts letter. I must've jumped about ten feet into the air.

"Blimey! I've just remembered! I need to go to the Prefect's carriage to meet with the Head Boy!"

Hestia's eyes got wide.

"I wonder who he is," She said dreamily.

"Hopefully Remus," I said thoughtfully. "He's the most likely to be a Head. Or Amos Diggory."

The rest of my friend's noses scrunched up. We can't stand Amos.

I stood up and walked down to the far end of the train and opened the door to the Prefect's carriage. I saw the Head Boy sitting on the booth seat, with his feet resting on the table.

My jaw dropped.

The Head Boy had glasses…

He was tall…

He had amazing hazel eyes…

He had jet black hair…

And worst yet, he had a goofy lopsided grin on his tan face when he saw me…

He was James Potter.


	3. Surprise!

Chapter 3- Surprise!

"_Potter?" _I exclaimed.

Potter snickered.

"Surprise?" He said with a smirk on his big ugly face…Okay, fine, kinda cute face.

"_You're_ Head Boy?" Potter nodded. "What's Dumbledore on?" I yelled, throwing my hands up in the air.

He looked a little take aback…and scared.

"Actually, Pads—I mean Sirius—and I were asking ourselves the same thing. When we got our letters, I mean. He lives with me. Evans, you've got to help me. I know _nothing_ about being a Head! I wasn't a Prefect! I dunno—"

"Potter! Shut up! Your loud voice is giving me a headache!" I sat down next to him on the booth seat.

"Sorry," he whispered. "Listen, Evans, can we start over and just be friends? I know I've annoyed the heck out of you for the last six years, and I'm sorry for that. I swear I won't ask you out or anything. I just want to be friends. I've been thinking about it all summer."

_James Potter…the boy who's been crazy for me for six years…wants to be _just friends_? _I thought.

"Uh…Sure?"

"Then can we call each other by our real names?"

"Wait, you mean Potter isn't your first name?" I joked.

"Shut it, Lily," James said.

I giggled.

"Sorry, this is going to take some getting used to…"

James laughed.

"I know, right?"

"Okay, so down to business. We have to plan the whole year out…" I heard James groan.

"Are you serious?"

"No, that would be me!" We turned around to see Sirius Black and Remus Lupin standing in the doorway of the carriage.

"Remus! How _are _you?" I jumped up to give my good friend—and one of the only Marauders I actually enjoy talking to, might I add—a hug.

He laughed.

"Good, how have you been?" He replied.

"Wow, Prongs, you're going to lose Evans to Remy here!" Black said. Merlin, I bloody hate him.


	4. Friends?

Chapter 4- Friends?

**James POV**

I, James Daniel Potter, am an idiot. How could I ever think that I could go the rest of this year, and possibly the rest of my life without asking out Lily Evans again? I love her, for Merlin's sake! I will never be able to be just friends…No way, no how. It just will _not _work. But I guess I've got to try…I mean, this _is_ the last year I have to win her over.

**Lily POV**

After about an hour, James and I finally got our schedule for the first semester finished. We headed out to go sit with our friends.

As soon as I sat down, Hestia, Alice, and even Frank were asking me questions.

"Who's the Head Boy?" Hest asked.

"Is he cute?" Alice—thankfully not Frank—asked.

"Is it Remus?" Frank asked.

I sighed.

"Potter's the Head Boy…yes he's cute, and no, Potter is _obviously_ not Remus. And he wants us to be friends…It's never going to work." Slowly, I recapped the meeting.

I looked up at my awestruck friends' faces.

"It's never going to work…" I repeated.


	5. Maybe, Just Maybe

Chapter 5- Maybe…Just Maybe

_**Author's Note: hello readers! So sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in a really long time. I've been super busy! Hope you guys are still with me. I know the last few chapters have been quite short, but I'm hopefully going to make the rest longer! Lemme know what ya think(: **_

After about 10 games of Muggle card games, Hestia forced Frank out of the compartment and away from Alice.

"Hest, why in Merlin's name does Frank have to leave," Alice whined.

"Because," Hestia answered, shutting the door in Frank's face. "I want to change into my school robes."

I rolled my eyes.

"Lily! Do something!"

"Why me?"

"…You're Head Girl," Alice said, grinning at me.

Hestia groaned.

"That's gonna get real old," She said. I swear, she'd make a perfect match for Sirius Black.

"Hestia, we have about an hour left of the ride," I said.

"So?"

I raised my hands in surrender.

"I give up. Let's get changed already," I stood up and pulled the curtain in front of the door.

**James POV**

"So, Jamesie—"

"Don't even start, Padfoot. If you're going to mention Lily, I'll throw you off of this train."

"Fine…Hey Remy?"

"WHAT, SIRIUS?"

"I'm bored," Sirius cheeked.

The other Marauders groaned.

It's very difficult to spend a whole train ride with Sirius Black, even if you are his best mate.

"I'm going to go see Lily," I declared.

Sirius' jaw dropped.

"You're cheating on us!"

"No, more like you're just driving me bloody mad, so I decided to go see my new _friend_." I replied with a shrug.

"Sirius, let him go see her," Remus said.

Padfoot glared at him.

"Fine," He huffed.

I rolled my eyes and left the compartment. As I walked down the hallway of the train, I saw a flash of pale freckled skin and auburn hair walking towards me.

"Hey, Lily," I said grinning.

She smiled back.

"Hello, James. Black driving you crazy yet?"

"Actually, that's why I left to come see you. He's driving me more than crazy."

Lily laughed.

"So is Hest. She forced Frank off of Alice so we could change. Apparently, you're supposed to change into your school robes a few hours ahead of time…or at least according to Hestia."

I looked down at her. She looked amazing in her new Hogwarts uniform.

"Mind if I join you?"

I snapped back to reality.

"Huh?"

"I said, mind if I join you?" Lily repeated.

Did Lily Evans seriously just ask to sit with me in my compartment?

"Uh, sure, if you don't mind Sirius," I replied.

She laughed again.

"No problem. You know, we should really get him and Hest together. They're exactly alike!"

I started to lead her back to the compartment.

"Yeah, then they could annoy us even more with their stupid jokes," I mumbled.

"Oh, by the way James, _friends_ don't stare down at their friend's outfit," Lily said, smiling innocently.

"Hey! It's not my fault you're short! Would you rather me stare at Padfoot?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes.

"Uhm, no, that'd be weird…And I'm not short! You're just a bloody giant!"

I chuckled. Maybe this would be a good year.

**Lily POV**

As soon as James and I walked into the Marauder's compartment, Black attacked me.

"Evans! Aww Jamesie, you brought me back a girl?" He said, hugging me to death.

"I swear, Black, if you don't get your hands—and arms—off me, I'll throw you off this train."

"Aww, Evans, that's cute. Prongs said that to me earlier," Sirius replied, grinning cheekily.

Remus and Peter pulled Sirius off of me and shoved him into his seat.

"Thanks guys," I said while smiling at them.

They shrugged in reply and sat down next to Sirius, while I sat next to James across from them.

After a while, we could feel the train start to slow down. James looked out the window.

"I can see Hagrid, we better get changed, mates," He said.

I jumped up.

"I'm outta here. See you lot at dinner!" And with that, I smiled at James, and skipped out of the compartment.

"Lily! Where did you go?" Hestia asked me as soon as I sat down next to her.

"To see James. I hung out with the Marauders for a while," I shrugged.

Frank, Alice, and Hestia stared at me like I was crazy. Alice jumped over Frank—who was laying down with his head in her lap—and stood in front of me, with her face inches from mine.

"Who are you and what have you done with Lily?"

I raised an eyebrow at her.

Hestia leaned over.

"Did they Lily-nap you? Do you want us to call the Ministry? Nod once for yes."

"Guys, James isn't all that bad. I think he's really trying to change. And frankly, I hope the new James stays for good," I said.

Alice shrugged and sat back down.

"Oh my gosh…" Hestia said with wide eyes.

"What?" Frank asked.

"You like him!" Hestia exclaimed.

"Uhm, I don't fancy any guy…" Frank said, looking taken aback.

"Not you! Lily!"

"Oh…"

"I do not," I said.

"Yes, you do. You just don't know it yet. I've been best friends with you since we were eleven. You just don't want to admit it. Actually, I've known that you have since we were in Third Year. You just never really realized it," Hestia grinned.

"I'll bet you 5 galleons that they end up dating by the end of this year," Hestia said to Frank.

"I doubt they will, but okay." Frank shook Hestia's hand.

"I do not fancy James Potter!"

Secretly, I hoped Hestia won.


	6. Curiosity Killed the Cat

Chapter 6- Curiosity Killed the Cat 

I hopped off the train and walked off to the side of the mob of students to wait for my friends.

"First years, over 'ere!" Called a familiar voice.

I turned around.

"Hey Hagrid," I called, waving.

"'Lo, Lily," He said, smiling at me.

"Evans!"

I looked towards the train to see two freakishly tall boys running at me and rolled my eyes.

"Yes Black?"

Sirius and James came to a stop just a few inches from me.

"Long time no see," Sirius grinned.

"It hasn't been long enough. Hey James," I said, shoving Sirius further away.

Sirius pretended to look hurt.

"LILY! HEST I FOUND HER!"

"I'm guessing your friends are looking for you," James said, stepping closer to me.

"Yeah—"

"Lils, where have you been?" Hestia asked, obviously out of breath from running.

"Right here. I was looking for you but then James and Black distracted me."

"Oh, it's _James _now," Alice said.

"You guys are looking quite friendly," Hestia said, raising one eyebrow.

"Can we stop gossiping about _my business _and get on a carriage before we're left here to walk to school?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

Alice and Hestia shared a knowing glance but complied anyways. Sirius, James, Hestia, Alice, and I all jumped up onto a carriage. I sat down next to James and Alice while Sirius and Hestia sat next to each other across from us. They argued the whole way into the castle.

The next few months went by pretty smoothly. James and I talked often and we sat next to each other at meals. I think he's changing. It's almost like he's trying to be a better person than he has in the past.

And, want to know a secret? I think I actually fancy James Potter! But he hasn't asked me out yet…I'm getting kind of worried. What if he's moved on from me?

On the first Thursday of November, I was walking back into the Head Dorms that James and I live in from the library when I heard a giggle coming from an empty classroom. I looked at my watch. It was almost curfew! I, being Head Girl and all, got curious and _had _to break whatever it was up.

I opened the door and saw a girl attached to some guy's face. I would know the girl anywhere. She hated my guts. She was in Hufflepuff and in my year. Her name was Angel Robinson. But she was _not_ an angel.

"Excuse me, but it is five minutes to curfew and you need to get back to your Common Room." I said in my most professional tone.

Angel chuckled and turned to look at me.

"Well hello, _Evans._ Nice to see you snooping around again. Been off with your precious _Snape?" _

"No, but if I was, it would be none of your business. Now get out and go to bed." I said, pointing to the door. It was only then that I got a glance at the boy she had been snogging. He was desperately trying to hide his face from me.

"_James?" _I exclaimed, my eyes wide.

Angle grinned.

"Yes, Jamesie and I were just getting some…_studying_ done."

"Whatever. Get out before I give you detention. It is officially past curfew."

Angel stood up and patted her hair.

"I can tell from your eyes that you're jealous, Evans. And even though you won't admit it, I know you fancy Jamesie. Well, too bad. He's with me now. You've made him wait 6 years for you. 6 years, Evans! Every girl in this castle has waited for him. But all he ever cared about was you!"

"Get over yourself, Robinson." I snapped angrily.

James finally looked up at me.

"Lily, I'm so sorry."

"I don't want to hear your apologies. I don't care who you date," I spat.

"She wasn't wrong," James whispered.

I looked at him.

"What?"

"The only person I ever fancied was you. It was always you. But you didn't even give me a chance."

"Do you not fancy me anymore, James?" I asked with pleading eyes.

"Lily—"

"No, I need to know. Please."

James looked at me with his beautiful hazel eyes, then to Angel.

"No, I don't. I'm sorry, Lily."

He stood up and kissed his _girlfriend_ on the cheek. She grinned.

"There. He's over you, Evans, so get over him. And fast. Not every guy is going to magically fall in love with you so why don't you get your stupid red hair out of here."

James' jaw clenched.

I wound back my arm and slapped James across the face. Hard.

"I hate you, James Potter! I wish you never existed! You put me through 6 years of embarrassment, harassment, torture and absolute _hell_ and then you do THIS? I HATE YOU!" I yelled in his face. I turned on my heel, ran to the Gryffindor Tower.


	7. The Stag and the Doe

Chapter 7- The Stag and the Doe

I ran through the portrait hole and past my friends who were sitting in the Common Room laughing together.

"Lily? What's wrong?" I heard Hestia call after me.

I stopped abruptly and turned to look at her. I knew my eyes were red and puffy from crying and my nose was probably running, but I couldn't care less.

I glared at the Marauders then looked at Hestia.

"You want to know what's wrong?" They nodded.

"_Potter_ is what's wrong," I looked at Sirius, Peter, and Remus. "When you see your_ friend_, tell him that I said to stay the heck away from me or else I'll shove Merlin's bloody wand up his butt."

I turned to Hestia.

"Can I sleep in your room tonight?" She nodded, knowing that whatever had happened, I didn't want to see James.

And with that, I walked into my old dormitory and cried myself to sleep.

**James POV**

Angel turned away from the door and grinned at me. I put my head in my hands.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" She said, acting all concerned. Emphasis on the acting.

"Stay away from me. We aren't even dating! I don't even want to date you! I was upset over thinking Lily didn't like me and you were my rebound! That was the worst mistake of my life. Just…go away and stay away," I said shaking my head and shoving her away from me.

"Jamesie, please don't do this. I know you're upset, but you just need to get over her. This is for the best," Angel pleaded.

"No, it isn't. You don't understand. I _love_ her."

"You can't _love _her—"

"Oh yeah? Do you remember last year when we had to do Patronuses in Defense?" She nodded. "My Patronus is a stag, and hers is a doe."

That shut Angel up.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen. I know that I hate Evans and all, but you guys obviously belong together…and I can't come between that…just tell her I said I'm sorry and go make this right." Angel walked out of the classroom.

I suddenly got an idea. I stood up and thought of my happiest memory; when I first saw Lily when I was eleven.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_

Out of my wand jumped a beautiful silver stag. I sent it to go see Lily.

**Lily POV**

I was curled up in a little ball on the bed that I used to sleep on when I saw it; a silver stag patronus jumping over to me.

"What the…" I stood up and walked over to it. James' voice came out of it.

"Lily, I'm so sorry. I was upset 'cause I didn't think you liked me and Angel was my rebound. We weren't really even dating. She says she's sorry and even though she hates you, she can tell that we're supposed to be together and she can't get between that. I'm so so sorry. I love you."

I stared at the stag in awe. My patronus is a doe.

"No, Lily, don't go running back to him. It's over."

But you can't end something that never even started.


	8. Headaches and Heartbreaks

Chapter 8- Headaches and Heartbreaks

_**Author's Note: Hey y'all! Hopefully this chapter will be longer. I know the last one was kind of short…let me know what you think! I want to incorporate some of my reader's ideas, so feel free to message me if you have any suggestions! Oh, and I know that this story probably seems to be going fast, but I'm just trying to get to Christmas, which is when everything starts happening in my plot line. Happy reading(:**_

**James POV**

On Sunday, I was still lying in my bed in the Head Dormitory. I hadn't gotten up for any classes that week. I know that probably makes me sound like a girl, but I don't care. Moony brought my homework, but I hadn't done any of it. Padfoot kept me updated on all the school gossip. According to him, Lily wasn't seen all week, either. There had been a Hogsmeade trip yesterday, but she hadn't gone.

"Mate, you need to get up."

I rolled over to face the door.

"No, I can't. What if I see Lily? I can't face her," I moaned.

I opened my eyes to see Sirius and Remus looking at me sympathetically.

"Prongs, we know you love her. But you need to tell her that. This whole headache isn't going to go away unless you make things better between you," Remus replied.

"I know, have any of you guys seen her today?"

"Nope. I tried to ask Hestia this morning at breakfast, but she just punched me," Sirius replied, pointing out many bruises on his arms and face.

I chuckled.

"Oh, so me getting hit by a girl because of you makes you laugh, huh? Well let's go visit Evans and we'll laugh in your face when she shoves—and she said this, not me—Merlin's bloody wand up your butt," my best mate said with a fierce expression.

"No thanks."

**Lily POV**

"Lils, you _need_ to get up. If it makes you feel better, I beat up Black at breakfast," I heard Hestia say, her voice thick with pleasure.

I sat up too fast, quickly getting a headache from staying in bed the last 3 days.

"Seriously?"

Hest nodded.

"Yup, I know, surprising right? Especially because I fancy him."

"HA! YOU ADMITTED IT!" I screamed.

She quickly shushed me.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"So will you _please_ get out of bed, go get a shower, get changed, and come down to dinner?"

"Fine, but if any of the Marauders get anywhere near me, I will kill them." I threatened.

Ten minutes later, I was showered and dressed in grey jeans that clung to my thin legs, black fuzzy boots, and an emerald green V-Neck sweater.

"Ah, there's my Lily I know and love," Alice said, who was sitting on my old bed with my wand and bag in her hands.

I took them from her and laughed.

"Thanks guys," I said to her and Hestia. They just smiled in reply.

"Now, let's go eat! You've hardly eaten anything in the last few days," Alice exclaimed, jumping up.

I chuckled and followed them down the stairs into the Common Room.

"Evans!"

"Lily!"

I turned around and saw Sirius, Remus, and James looking at me. James avoided my eyes. He looked very tired and red-eyed, much like myself.

"What do you guys want?" I glared.

"For you and Prongs to make up," Sirius said.

I quickly glanced at James then back at Sirius.

"Well, I have nothing to apologize for. _I _don't _lie_ to my _friends."_ I turned on my heel and, pulling Hestia and Alice with me, briskly walked to the Great Hall.

As soon as we sat down, I noticed many people staring at me.

"What are you all lookin' at?" Hestia screamed in their faces while Alice and I held in laughter. They quickly looked away.

The rest of November went by quickly. I stayed away from the Marauders, even though Sirius and Remus constantly bugged me about forgiving Ja—I mean, Potter. They obviously didn't know the whole story. Angel had apologized all over herself, and we became…not friends but acquaintances.

The week before Christmas is when everything fell apart. It was December 18th and I was sitting at breakfast, ignoring the Marauders—as always—and laughing with Frank, who decided to sit with us, Alice, and Hestia when the owl post came.

"Hey, Lils, there's Anna!" Alice said, pointing towards my owl, who was flying in through the window.

"Hey, girl," I said, smiling at Anna.

She nipped my finger as I pulled the letter that was tied to her leg. I unrolled the scroll and saw that there were two separate letters attached to a bigger one. I read the larger one first;

_Miss Lily Evans,_

_We regret to inform you that on December 16__TH__, there was a Death Eater attack in London. Many families were killed, including your parents, Harold and Janice Evans. The letter from Mrs. Evans was found at your parent's house._

_We send you our sympathy,_

_The Minister of Magic_

I felt tears start to fall.

"Lils?" Hestia's voice called from what seemed so very far away.

I shook my head and turned to the next letter.

_Lily, _

_The Minister of Magic stopped by tonight. I quickly wrote this for them to send to you, as I don't have an owl. _

_As I'm sure that you have heard, Mum and Dad were killed today by Death Eaters. I will be organizing their funeral, seeing as you are at school. It will be held on December 20__th__ at the East Catholic Church, the one by our house. Afterwards, we can look at their will and split things up. _

_Hope you've been having a good semester._

_Petunia_

The next letter was from my mum. By this point, I could feel my friend's eyes on me.

_Hey Lils,_

_How are you, sweetie? That James Potter been bugging you? I miss you so much. Your father has been working so hard lately, I've hardly seen him! _

_Petunia and Vernon came by last night for dinner. Did you send her a letter yet? Can you believe that my girl has been married for a whole year already? I know that you're thinking something sarcastic right now, so the mother in me wants to say to stop…So stop! She really does love you, sweetheart. _

_I know things are getting bad in your world right now. If you ever need anything, feel free to Floo in or write me. _

_Your father says that he loves you as well. Are you coming home for Christmas? Petunia and Vernon will be coming as well. You can even bring Hestia and Alice! You know they're always welcome. Tell them I said hi! _

_Love always,_

_Mum_

The letter was now filled with blotches of tears and running ink. I looked up. Anna had gone to the owlery and Hestia, Frank, and Alice were staring at me with wide eyes. I dropped the letters and ran out of the Hall.


	9. When Everything Falls Apart

Chapter 9- When Everything Falls Apart

**James POV**

I saw Lily run past me crying.

"What's up with her?" Padfoot asked.

I shrugged. Just then, my owl, Justin, landed in front of me and I pulled off the letter attached to his leg.

_Mister James Potter,_

_We are sorry to inform you that on December 16__th__, your parents—along with many other families, including your peer Lily Evans'—was attacked by Death Eaters and killed._

_Seeing as you are the only child in your family, we will be meeting with you to discuss their will. If you would like, we will put together a funeral for your parents, as they were Aurors. _

_We send our deepest regrets and sympathy,_

_The Minister of Magic_

I looked down at the letter with wide eyes.

"I can't believe this," I whispered.

Sirius looked over my shoulder while Remus leaned over the table, straining to read the letter. I dropped it and rushed over to Hestia and Alice.

"Where did she go," I demanded, holding back tears that were begging to fall.

"Lily? Why do you care? Don't bother her right now, Potter. She just found out her parents died. If you knew anything about Lily, you'd know that it's times like these that she wants to be left alone," Hestia spat at me.

I glared at her.

"I just found out my parents were murdered in the same attack, Jones. I _need_ to be with her, I don't care what you lot think." With that, I turned around and rushed up to the Heads Dorms.

"Prongs!"

"_What _Padfoot?" I stopped abruptly in front of our portrait.

"We have Charms! Where are you going?" Sirius asked.

"Did you honestly not read that letter? Lily and I's parents were murdered by Death Eaters. _That's _why she ran away crying. So, if you don't have any more questions, I'd like to go talk to her, even if she kills me."

I ran up to Lily's room and pounded on the door.

"Lily! Lily, I need to see you!"

"Go away, Po-Potter!" I heard her voice crack from crying.

I opened the door anyways. She was curled up on her bed with tissues wadded up around her. I sat on the floor in front of her and looked up at her. Even with a running nose, puffy red eyes, and knotted up hair, she was the most beautiful thing on Earth.

"Lily, I don't care if you're not going to look at me, but at least just listen," I waited to see if she'd say anything. When she just continued to sob, I got up on my knees, put my hands on either side of her small figure, and continued.

"My parents were murdered the other night, too. That's why I came up to see you. I know what you're going through."

"Why do y-you care?" She cried.

"Because, even though I know you hate me, I shockingly still love you more than anything in this world. Right now, even though you look absolutely awful—"

"Gee, tha-thanks," Lily spat.

"—right now, you're still the most beautiful thing on the face of this Earth."

She looked up at me.

"James, I can't go out with you. I've wanted to since the beginning of this year, but I just can't. Not after this has happened."

"I know, and all I'm asking is for us to become friends again, like we were before. Before I screwed everything up. I made the worst mistake of my life that night. I don't have any feelings for Angel at all. Just you. It's always been you. When Angel said for you to 'get your stupid red hair' out of that room, I wanted to slap her. _Nobody_ insults you, much less your hair. I absolutely love your hair."

Lily chuckled wearily.

"I understand that you didn't mean to hurt me, but right now, all I need is for you to be with me, to help me through this."

**Lily POV**

James nodded. He stood up and sat down next to me on my bed. I let go of my knees, which had been hugged tightly against my body, and leaned against James' strong chest. He put his arm around my waist and hugged me to him.

For the one time this year, it felt like one of the smartest things I had done in a long time.


	10. My Fallen Angel

Chapter 10- My Fallen Angel

"James?"

"Yes, Lily?"

"We need to go to class…"

James chuckled.

"Of course you would say that, Miss Head Girl," James looked down at me and smiled sadly.

"Well, Mr. Head Boy, you should care more about your schoolwork," I stood up from where I had been laying on my bed next to James and put my hand out to help him up.

James sighed.

"Fine, but I call you for Potions," He said, taking my hand. "Can we go to lunch first though?"

I looked at my watch. It was only 12:30.

"Sure," I shrugged.

We walked to the Great Hall.

"Lily!"

"James!"

"Prongsie!"

"Lillian!"

James and I chuckled at Hestia and Sirius' annoying nicknames as we were attacked by Alice, Remus, Sirius, and Hestia.

"Hey guys," James said gloomily.

"Where have you guys been?" Hestia asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"In my room," I replied.

Sirius wagged his eyebrows at us.

"Oh, really?" He said, his eyes travelling to his best mate.

James nodded.

"We've been talking, nothing more. Lils wouldn't have let me do anything else," James winked at me and I hit his arm jokingly.

"I wrote back to the Minister and he's organizing mum and dad's fu-funeral," James choked as we sat down.

I sat next to him and quietly laced my fingers through his under the table and squeezed his hand.

"When is it going to be?" Sirius asked quietly.

"I asked for it to be the 20th. That's the last day before break."

"My parent's is the 18th. Will you guys come with me?" I asked, looking at the Marauders, Alice, and Hestia. "Alice, Frank can come, too, if he'd like."

Alice nodded.

"Thanks, I'm sure he'll want to be there for you. He liked your parents very much," She said.

Hestia touched my arm softly from her seat next to me.

"You know I'll be there. Harold and Janice were like my second parents. Scratch that, they _were_ my second parents." I nodded in appreciation.

"We'll be there," James said on behalf of himself and the other Marauders.

"Thanks, guys," I smiled.

James looked at us girls.

"You lot can come too, if you'd like. Then we can spend Christmas together at my house."

Hestia, Alice, and I all smiled at him.

"We'll be there," Alice said.

On the 18th, I woke up early and showered. After putting on make-up, I pulled on a strapless black dress that went down to the top of my knees, black flats, and a black sweater. I put on the diamond necklace that my father had given me for Christmas two years back. I pulled my hair up into a tight bun and put on matching diamond earrings. I then grabbed a black clutch purse and walked down to the the small living room.

As I approached the couch next to the fireplace, I saw a dark figure sitting with their head in their hands.

"James?" I whispered.

He stood up and looked at me.

"Lils," He whispered back with a light smile.

I hugged him tightly.

"I can't do this," I cried.

He pulled away and placed a finger under my chin to make my eyes meet his.

"Lily, I will be here all day next to you, I promise. You won't go through this without me, just like I know you won't leave me in two days," James said softly.

I hugged him again and he chuckled.

"You can't be glued to me all day, Lils."

"Sure I can," I said, burying my head in his chest.

"You know, for 6 years I've wanted you to get this close to me, but now, it's not so good…Well, it is but not under these circumstances."

I stepped away, taking his appearance in.

James was wearing black dress pants, black dress shoes, and a black button-up dress shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to reveal his deeply tanned arms. He ran a finger through his unruly hair as he watched my eyes scroll over him.

"You look…uh…nice?" He said, suddenly sounding nervous.

I smiled.

"Thanks, so do you. But you'd look a lot better if your hair would stay flat," I said cheekily. I stood on my toes to reach his hair and tried to flatten it. "Does it ever stay down?"

"Nope, my mum has tried for years, but it just won't," He grinned.

We both turned around to see Hestia, Alice, Sirius, and Remus walked through the portrait hole.

"Oh hello, I see the lovebirds have gotten up early," Sirius winked.

Hestia glared at him and slapped him.

"Not today, Black. Don't you dare bug Lily today or I will kill you!"

"Yeesh. Fine, sorry Lilykins."

"Shut up," I said, but laughing all the same.

We walked to the Headmaster's office to Floo to the church where my parent's funeral was taking place.

"Hello, Professor," I said as we entered to office.

Dumbledore stood up.

"Ah, hello, Miss Evans, Mr. Potter, Miss Jones, Mr. Black, Miss Prewett, and Mr. Lupin," He said smiling.

The door to the office opened and Frank rushed in.

"Hello, sir. Hey guys, sorry I'm late!"

Alice hugged her boyfriend tightly.

"Well, ready to go?" Dumbledore asked, grabbing a jar of Floo powder off a shelf.

I nodded, stepping forward. I grabbed a handful of powder and stepped into the large fireplace by the Headmaster's desk.

"_East Catholic Church!"_ I yelled and the emerald flames shot me down the long tunnel. I popped out in an office in the church and stood up. I brushed myself off. James, Hestia, Frank, Alice, Sirius, and Remus followed.

"Ready to go?" I asked as my friends whipped off their black dress clothes.

They nodded sadly in reply.

"Wait, Lils!" Hestia cried as I started towards the door.

I turned around and she met me with her wand to my face.

"There, now your make-up won't run," She smiled.

"Thanks, Hest. Oh, that reminds me. Everyone but us here will be Muggles, so wands away and act natural," I ordered.

Sirius huffed.

"Since when do we _not_ act natural?"

The rest of us gave Sirius a pointed look.

"Oh, fine, let's just gang up on Sirius...He doesn't mind…"

We laughed and walked out to join the groups of adults gathering in the hallway. Many of them hugged me and said how sorry they were for my loss, then asked if I had seen my sister. I told them that I had not, but I was sure that she would be coming shortly.

As we found a seat in the Sanctuary, Petunia tapped my shoulder from behind. I stood up.

"Petunia," I said shortly.

"Lily," My sister nodded. "I see you brought some of your freak friends with you."

"I see you brought your husband with you," I shot back.

Her jaw clenched.

"I looked at our parent's will, and they left you the house, property, furniture, and everything else that I left. I collected my things, so the rest is yours."

"Thank you."

Petunia nodded again.

"You will be speaking after me in the service," She looked around. "It's starting, I must go sit down….Nice seeing you, Lily."

I felt my features soften.

"You too, Petunia."

My big sister walked away to go sit with her obnoxiously large husband. I sat back down as the priest walked to the pulpit.

"Just remember, I'll be here with you through it all," I heard James whisper softly in my ear from my left.

He grabbed my hand and squeezed it softly. I looked over to my right where Hestia, Alice, and Frank were sitting. Hest saw me looking at her and smiled wearily. I couldn't smile back.

Near the end of the service, Petunia walked to the front of the room to speak.

"I was never as close to my parents as my sister, Lily, was. When I was younger, I never got along with my mum. We constantly argued. My father always tried to be understanding and see both sides. When both of my grandmothers died of cancer when I was eight, it tore me apart. Seeing as we did not have any aunts or uncles or cousins, I felt quite alone. Except for Lily. She was always there for me, to guide me. She always gave me advice," Petunia smiled at me. "But when Lily left for…boarding school, I felt more alone than ever. I started to get along with my mum more, but that went downhill when my grandfathers died, of old age, thank goodness. I guess what I'm trying to say is that no matter what happens in life, family will always be there for you, even if you cannot see them. I have found that out the last few days," Petunia whipped away tears that were falling and she looked skyward. "I love you mum and dad, and I'm happy to know that you're looking down on me, and I hope you're smiling."

Petunia left the pulpit and the priest returned.

"Thank you, Petunia. Next, the youngest daughter, Lily, will speak in conclusion. Afterwards, you may meet in the cemetery behind the church for the burial." He nodded towards me to welcome me forward. I stood up and walked to the front of the church.

I closed my eyes and sighed. I hated being in front of people. I glanced at James, who nodded in encouragement.

"Ever since I was little, I was always very close to both of my parents. I don't think I had a 'favourite', both of them were. They never left my side. When I met my childhood best friend, Severus Snape," I glanced at my friends to see all of their eyes darken, "my whole life changed. I left for a bigger and better school, which helped me figure out more and more about who I really am. Petunia and I…separated, I guess you could say," The crowd of crying family friends chuckled, knowing too well what I meant. I saw Severus Snape walk in the back door and meet my eyes. I continued, "I became less close to all of my family, not just Petunia, as I was only home for a few months in the summertime. Now, I regret not making more of an effort to be more of the family. I wish I had tried to be a better daughter _and_ sister. My family deserves that much." I looked to the caskets holding my mother and father. "I love you guys. You are my fallen angels."


	11. The Potters

Chapter 11- The Potters

**Author's Note: Okay, I deeply apologize for anyone who has been confused with this story. I had some bugs to work out, but I think I fixed them all! I realized a few days ago that I had accidently been having Lily and James still staying in the Gryffindor Tower in their old dorms. I wanted them to have their own little "Head Dorms/Tower", so just to make everything clearer…**

**Hestia and Alice are the only two in their dormitory. Lily's bed is still open, so whenever she wants to stay there, she can (like in the few chapters that James and Lily were fighting). I believe that the Head Dorms were near the Great Hall, because that would make it easier for whichever house the Heads would be in. They have their own portrait hole, like the Fat Lady, with their own password. They have a big bathroom, two desks in the Common Room, a small "Common Room" (living room), and, obviously, two bedrooms. **

**If you find any mistakes concerning all of this, please PM me or review it and I will fix it ASAP. Thanks so much! I love you all! Happy fanfic-ing!**

On the 20th of December, I woke up at 8:00 a.m. to get ready for James' parent's funeral. I dressed the same as I had for my parent's funeral after I showered. I put on make-up and walked down to the Common Room. James was sitting on the couch. I sat down next to him and put my hand on his knee.

"James? Are you okay?" I whispered.

He shook his head slowly.

"Didn't think so…Just remember, you're not going to have to do this by yourself. I'll be there with you the whole time. Just don't live in regrets like I am. Be happy about the days that you spent with them."

He nodded, and I knew that James knew what I meant.

"I know, thanks Lils."

James closed his eyes and sighed.

"I just…There was so many things I wanted to show them. I wanted them to be able to be grandparents, have a daughter…meet you."

"You wanted them to meet me?" I asked, slightly shocked.

James looked at me.

"Honestly, Lily. How'd you make Head Girl? Are you seriously that thick? They've heard so much about you the past 6 years. My mum wanted to meet you so badly."

I looked down to my feet.

"I'm sorry, I should've realized."

James shook his head.

"Nah, it's fine. I _am_ worried about Padfoot, though."

"Why?"

"He hated his parents. My mum and dad…they were like the parents he never had. Sirius' parents hate him, just because he's not a Death Eater. He hates them, so I guess it doesn't matter. He always lived with us. He's my brother…"

"I never knew that his parents hated him. I guess I always thought that he came and stayed over towards the end of summer because you guys are best friends."

James shook his head.

"He is my best friend, but he has nowhere else to go. We may act like we despise each other sometimes, but we really do love each other."

I nodded.

"I understand. That's like Petunia and I," I muttered.

"Lily, if you want to—"

"We need to go find the others," I interrupted, standing up.

When we got to the church that the funeral was being held in, James was instantly swarmed by Aurors and older wizards. It was much different than my parent's funeral; there wasn't a single muggle in sight.

Hestia, Alice, Frank, and I went to find a seat near the front of the church while Remus, Sirius, and James socialized with the adults. Alice leaned over Hestia to speak to me.

"So, are you and James together yet?" Frank and Hestia looked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"No."

"Really…you guys looked pretty cozy at the—I mean, the other day," She rushed.

I shook my head.

"Nope, but he knows that I like him. I told him that after everything that's happened lately, I just can't date him yet. He understands, I think. He knows that he really hurt me."

"Yeah, 'cause I punched his best mate's face in!" Hestia exclaimed, her eyes shining with happiness.

"Speaking of dating, when are you and Sirius finally going to come to your senses?" I asked.

Hestia's eyes narrowed.

"Don't you mean when _he_ comes to his senses?"

"When who comes to his senses?" We all turned around to see the others walking towards us.

"Nobody," Alice, Frank, Hestia, and I said quickly.

Sirius raised an eyebrow but shrugged anyways.

"Whatever," He said.

James sat down next to me, with Sirius and Remus on his other side. There ceremony started.

About halfway through the funeral, James was asked to speak. He looked at me nervously but walked up to the front of the church.

"Well," James ran a finger through his hair. "I just want to say that my parents died happy. They always said that being an Auror meant risk and sacrifice. They loved their job and would've sacrificed their lives for anyone that was getting attacked. Getting killed by Death Eaters meant that they had done what they could in this terrible battle with Voldemort," Several wizards flinched at the name. "I would bet anything that my parents didn't go down with a fight. They loved duelling and saving lives, which is why they became and Auror. That's what I meant when I said that they died happy. Not that they had gotten what they wanted or gotten murdered when they wanted to, but that they were killed doing what they loved. I just wish that I would've been able to spend one last day with them. But, as a very good friend once told me, you can't live in regrets. Be happy about the days and memories I _did_ spend with them." James looked at the caskets. "Thanks for everything, mum and dad. You mean the world to me."

When James took his place back next to me, I looked up at him and smiled.

"That was beautiful."

But he just nodded and turned back to the front just as Sirius walked up to front of the church to speak.

"I'm not exactly the most _emotional_ person in the world, but I do know about parent's love. My birth parents never gave me any of that. They hate me for not being like them, and, if any of you know my last name, you get what I'm saying." A few wizards chuckled. "But when I went to Hogwarts when I was eleven, I found out what it was like to have parents love you. The Potters let me come live with them right off the Hogwarts Express every single summer. The summer after First Year, James got off the train and told his parents all about me. As soon as they heard about my home life, they wouldn't ever let me go back. I love it. James is my brother. Yes, I have a blood brother, but in my eyes, he's no brother of mine. Same goes for my birth parents. But when you ask me about my parents, I'll tell you all about the Potters."

Sirius hopped off the pulpit and sat next to James who grinned.

When the funeral and burial were over, everyone else left. I had sent James, Sirius, Remus, Hestia, Frank, and Alice back to the castle without me. I sat down in front of the Potter's tombstones and ran my hand over the engraved letters.

"I know you never met me, but I'm Lily Evans. I'm sure you've heard all about me from James and Sirius. I'm so sorry I put your son through so much pain and frustration. It's taken me a while to realize my true feelings for James. I was hoping not to have to do anything about them, but since he decided he wants to be friends, I can't stand not being close to him. He's hurt me terribly this year, but he's also helped me a lot. He's been a great Head Boy, even though he doesn't think he's doing well at all. I bet you're extremely proud of him. I really wish I could have met you both. But not as his friend or even enemy. As his girlfriend. I promise that I'll take good care of him. I do want to date him, and I think we will be soon." I smiled to myself just at the thought of dating James.

"I have a favour to ask of you, even though I know it's probably a pain. Will you go meet my parents? They've heard terrible things about James, and I apologize for that. But if you tell them that you're his parents, they'll want to listen. They've always loved my terrible stories about him, but please tell them what he's really like. Tell them about the James I've met this year. And…tell them I love them. I know that I may be saying all of this to no one, but if you're really there listening, send me down a…a feather or something. Thanks for listening, anyways. I'm so sorry that you had to leave." I stood up to go, but something caught my eye as I looked up towards the clouds.

It was a raven's feather floating right towards me.

I grabbed it and looked at the Potters again.

"Thank you so much. I promise to take care of James," I smiled and apparated to the outside of Hogwarts just as the sun started to set.

**Author's Note: Okay, I really love this chapter! Let me know what you thought of it!**


	12. Lily Sandwich

Chapter 12- Lily Sandwich

"Lily!"

I walked through the portrait hole into the Heads Dorms and was ambushed by Alice and Hestia.

"Where were you? We were starting to get worried!" Alice scolded.

"Sorry, I was…doing something," I said, not meeting James' eyes.

"Uh huh…Well, we were just talking about our plans for Christmas," Hestia said, pulling me over to the couches. Sirius, Remus, Frank, and James were on one, and Hestia, Alice, and I sat on another.

"Yeah, what are you going to do?" Alice asked.

"I dunno, I haven't really thought about it, I guess. What are you lot going to do?" I replied.

"I'm going to Frank's," Alice said, smiling at her boyfriend.

"I'm going to stay at my house," Remus sighed.

"Mate, we told you that you could come with Prongs and I," Sirius said, looking at his other best friend.

Remus nodded.

"I know, but my mum and dad really want me home for my last Christmas in school."

Sirius looked at James and shrugged.

"Hest, what are you doing?" I asked my best friend.

"Probably just going home, you can come if you want to," She replied.

I smiled at her.

"Thanks, but I think I'll just stay here."

James' head snapped up from its position in his hands.

"You guys can come with Sirius and I. My parents left me the house and all the property, so we have a lot of room," He said to Hestia and I.

Hestia shrugged.

"Sure, I never told my parents what I was doing, so I'll have to write them."

I looked at my lap.

"I dunno…" I said.

Alice stood up.

"Well, Frank and I are supposed to leave tonight," She glanced at her watch. "It's already 8:30, so I guess we better go." Frank stood up as well.

"Yeah, see you lot after New Years," He said.

Hestia and I hugged Alice.

Remus stood up and walked towards the door.

"I have to Floo home tomorrow morning, so I'll see you all in a few weeks as well," I ran over and hugged him as he walked out the door with Alice and Frank.

I turned back to Hestia, Sirius, and James.

"So are you coming with us, Lils?" James asked.

I shrugged.

"I dunno, I was planning on staying here and working on some stuff."

"Lillian Claire Evans! I will _not_ allow you to work on school work over Christmas break! For goodness sakes, we don't even have any homework!" Hestia put her hands on her hips, narrowed her eyes, and pursed her lips.

I couldn't help but laugh at my best friend. I swear, sometimes she was like a girl version of Sirius Black.

"Lily, dear, you _have_ to come! _Please?"_ Sirius knelt down on his knees in front of me and put his hands into a begging position.

I laughed even harder, and James even joined me.

"Fine, I'll come!"

My three friends cheered and hugged me all at once. I feel over, since I was the shortest.

"Jeez, guys, are you _trying _to kill me?"

"Yep!" Sirius chirped from the top of the pile. "LILY SANDWICH!" He yelled.

**Author's Note: I really wanted to get this little "in between" chapter in before I added the next chapter. The next one is kind of when everything happens. I love the mood of this whole chapter, especially because it's right after TWO funerals. I'm going to try and get some of James' thoughts in the next few chapters. Some drama coming up! Yippee! (: **


End file.
